Data flows are sometimes transmitted over a network, such as a cellular network, to data requestor, data repository, an application server, and/or some other location. Transmitting data flows over the cellular network can be costly, particularly, when a provider, associated with the cellular network, provides greater network resources than is needed to transmit the data flows. Also, access of the cellular network via individual client devices can be costly when a service provider, associated with the cellular network, charges for cellular network access of each client device.